Borescopes are used to acquire images of difficult-to-access features within a part. Generally, a borescope is an elongate tubular tool equipped with a camera, which is inserted into the part to take pictures of the features from within the part. Conventional borescopes take pictures with a single or limited depth of field. Accordingly, any photographed features outside the depth of field are not in focus. Out-of-focus features are difficult to inspect for defects and measurements. According to conventional techniques, such out-of-focus features are brought into focus only by manipulating the borescope into a different position and taking another picture, which is a tedious and time-consuming exercise. Moreover, these and other shortcomings of conventional borescopes make automated inspection of acquired images for defects and measurements impractical.